More Then Just a Game
by Life is no Fairytale
Summary: All Sheena wanted was to pass her Geometry test so her mom would buy the newest Kingdom hearts game.But her world's turned upside down when a voice calls to her,and Sheena awakens in Destiny Islands.Everything in the games is real,but it hasn't happened yet.(full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Squall! Go! Get my daughter out of here!"

"But what about you?" The brunette boy merely 16 years old demands. He didn't want to leave the other.

"You have your orders! Now go!" The older man orders. "You're the only one who can protect her now! We can not let him get her! GOO!" his voice was thick with urgency.

The boy gives a swift nod. Then turns and runs, a frail girl of 6 in his arms. The small girl cries for her father, but he never turns to her, and she sobs loudly.

"Squall! Daddy! Daddy needs help!" she cried, her small hands reaching behind the boy that was carrying her, unable to reach her father. Her tears streamed faster.

"There's nothing we can do for him now Ai." Squall explains to the small girl. "The only thing that matters now is getting you away from here." he tried to calm her.

"But where will we go? Lalin?"

"No, Ai. We're going to a world far different from here. One with no heartless." Leon says, and glances around, hoping they don't run into trouble.

"But-" The girl starts to protest but Leon stop suddenly and puts Ai on her feet. The girl looked up at him. "Squall...?"

"You won't remember any of this, don't worry."Squall smiles, pressing a small gem to the girl's forehead. "This is for the best."

Ai's eyes go wide, then glaze over, seeing nothing. Squall pulls out some kind of device and presses the button on top. A green portal opens before them.

"Time to go now okay?" Ai bobs her head wordlessly. "That's a good gi-"

Suddenly, a swarm of heartless surrounded the two, Squall got out his sword, and stood in front of Ai in a protective stance. " Shit.." he muttered. Trying his best to fend them off. 

"Ahh!" 

Squall turned, and sliced a heartless that was about to attack the girl, but she got pushed into the portal before he could grab her. He was about to jump in after her, but one of the heartless attacked him, managing to scratch his face in the process.

When Ai awakens, she is by the side of a rode. Cars drive by not noticing the crying girl.

"Leo?" she cries. "Big brother! Where are you?"

"Hey sweetie, are you lost?" A kind voice asks.

The little girl turns to the woman, and nods her tiny head. "My parents are dead, and big brother is gone!" The woman pulls the girl into her arms as she starts to sob.


	2. The Time Has Come

**Disclaimer:** sadly I own nothing

**The Time Has Come:**

It was late in the afternoon, and Sheena was currently stuck on a Geometry problem. She hated math. All the numbers made her want to toss her papers away. But, she needed to keep her good GPA. Tapping the tip of her blue mechanical pencil against her cheek, she groaned, and her violet eyes glanced over to her PSP.

What could a little video games hurt?

Standing up from her desk, Sheena grabbed her PSP and flopped on her bed. She turned on Birth By Sleep, and hit start, choosing Terra as her character. With a smile, she played. The Kingdom Hearts games were her all time favorite. Pushing her dark black hair out of her face, she grinned. Easily following the storyline. As she was playing, she thought she heard something and paused the game. Confused, seeing as she was home alone, she sat up.

"Mom?" she called, thinking she came home early.

_'No.. Its time to return...'_

Sheena froze, her pale skin, going a bit paler. "W-Who's there?!" she called out, looking around.  
_  
__'Time to come back...'_

Freaking out, Sheena stumbled a bit, and fell over her back pack, hitting her hear on her chair...  
And everything went black.

_'Welcome back'_

**A/N: ****Hello Life is no Fairytale here! The chapters will get longer I promise! Until next time, I bid you adieu!**

**Life is no Fairytale**


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts related!**

Text=narration

_Text= thoughts_

**Arrival: **

A red headed 14 year old girl with sky blue eyes ties her boat to the pier as her two companions walk on ahead. As the girl stands up she notices something on the beach. A girl with long black hair and pale skin lays asleep, the waves lapping onto her.

"Sora! Riku!" The red head yells for her friends as she jumps from the pier onto the beach and runs over to the sleeping girl.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Sora, a boy with brown spiky hair and eyes blue as the deepest sky, asks.

A boy with shoulder length silver hair and teal eyes runs up next to kairi, who is kneeling beside the girl, checking her vitals.

"Who is that?" Riku asks.

"I don't know…she has a heart beat, and she's breathing, but barely." Kairi looks over to Sora. "Sora, run to my house and tell my mother."

"But why-" Sora starts to protest.

"Go!" The tone of Kairi's voice sends him running off. "Riku, grab one of the towels we keep in the boats, we need to get her warm."

The boy nods and retrieves the towel. Kairi takes the beach towel and wraps it around the girl.

"Is she going to be okay?" Riku questions.

"If we hurry, can you carry her?"

Riku nodded, and knelt down. " Yeah." he replied, and slipped his arms under the girls legs, and shoulders. Lifting her up, and following Kairi as they made their way to her house. When they arrived, Sora was setting up blankets on the couch, and Kairi's Mom gasped.

"Oh, Riku dear, over here!" she motioned for the boy to lay her down on the couch. Riku does as he's told.

"Kairi, be a dear and get an outfit to change her into, these clothes will get her sick. Riku, you and Sora warm up a bath." she ordered, and touched the girls cheek.

With a groan, she started to stir. Her bright violet eyes opening. " Where...?" she mumbled. The last thing she remembered was playing Birth By Sleep.

"Oh, Kairi, she's awake!" the woman in front of her called.

_'Wait.. Kairi?'_

"Coming mom!"

"Where am I?" Sheena croaks, her voice a bit dry.

"Don't worry about that now dear. Can you tell me your name?" The woman asked , handing the girl a bit of tea. Taking the drink gratefully she answered. ,

"Sheena…"

"Good, very good." the woman smiled. Reminding Sheena of her own mother.

"Kayla, the bath is ready." Sora says descending the stairs.

"Good timing, come on Sheena dear, let's get you warmed up then we can talk."

Kayla helped Sheena up, and escorted her up the stairs, and into the bathroom.

Kayla smiled at her. "The bath is all ready for you. There are some clothes on the sink as well." she walked back to the door. "Just call if you need anything."

Sheena watched as the woman closed the door, and left. With a small sigh, she took off her dirty clothes, and sat in the bubble filled tub. The warm water relaxed her. Sheena rubs her sore neck, but stops as she feels a chain. Looking down. She noticed a necklace she knew she didn't have, on her neck. It was in the shape of a... Popou fruit? Deciding to worry about it later. She leaned back in the tub and thought.

Okay, so some how, she washed up on destiny islands.. Seeing as Riku, Sora, and Kairi found her washed up on the beach. Sheena groaned, how could this have happened? She was on her bed….playing her video game when…..

_'Oh!'_ she remembered a voice! But who was it? Giving a defeated sigh, Sheena dunked her head in the water, wearing her hair. This was too much...

"So her name is Sheena?" Sora asked, leaning back into the sofa. Kayla nodded. "Yes. She seems a bit shocked. So don't bombard her with questions."

Riku folded his arms, and leaned on the wall near the couch. "...So, where is she going to stay?" he asked, he was curious about the new girl. When Kairi had called them over, he notices her dark black hair and pale skin right away. And earlier, he noticed her eyes were violet. She was….different. So many questions he wanted to ask.. Where was she from? Another world maybe?

"She'll be staying with me of course." Kairi answered the earlier question.

Kayla nodded. " I'll discuss it with your father. But I'm sure he won't mind." she smiled.

Sora grinned. "I bet she came from another world! Like Kairi." he said, voicing on of Riku's thoughts.

With a roll of his real eyes. Riku sighed. "Well obviously. But the thing is. Does she remember where?"

His question was left hanging, as the others thought about it. The girl was a mystery. Maybe she did remember.

"…We'll ask her when she comes down.." Kayla decided. "But calmly. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.."

Sheena appears on the bottom of the stairs wearing a pair of lilac pajamas. Kayla stands up and walks over to the girl, leading her to a spot on the couch where a blanker had been laid. "Are you feeling better dear?"

"….Y-yes...thank you." Sheena manages as Kayla places the blanket around her.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate to warm you up." Kayla smiles.

"Remember what I said boys, not to many questions."

"I'll keep them in line." Kairi promises, then turns back to Sheena. "Before we ask you anything else, where did you come from?"

_'Another world called earth. and in it all of this is a video game. that's something kids do when they get bored...yeah. that sound REAL sane. Guess I better lie.'  
_

"I'm...not sure..." Sheena mumbles thinking quickly. "Everything is blank from before I woke here."

"Just like kairi!" Sora exlaims. "You're not from around here so you HAVE to be from another world."

"Sora, quit yelling." Riku snaps. "That necklace of yours might be a clue."

Sheena holds it up. "I noticed it earlier, it seems familiar...but I don't know why." This wasn't a lie. Not because Sheena has played the game a hundred times, but something else. Something about the necklace seemed to draw her in.

"That's a paopu fruit." Riku voice interjects.

Sheena looks up to see him standing ALOT closer to her then before. Without meaning to she lets out a startled yelp and flinches back. Sora laughs at this, causing him to get smacked on the back of the head by kairi.

"She's still in shock, of course she got startled." Kairi scolds

Sora snorted. "Riku scared her with his face."

Only to receive a smirk from the older boy. "I'm not you Sora."

"Hey!"

Kairi sighed. "Sorry about them Sheena. Boys will be boys huh?" she smiled at the girl.

"... I guess.." Sheena mumbled. It was still hard to believe. Seeing Riku and Sora argue in front of her. And feeling the warmth of Kairi's welcoming smile.

Kayla walks back in holding a steaming mug. "I thought I told you two to behave." The boys stop arguing, sora pouts and Riku merely crosses his arms. Kayla smiles and hands Sheena the mug. "Be careful, it's -" Sheena takes a drink before she can finish and gives a cry of pain. "I told you to be careful."

"Right...sorry..." Sheena mumbles blowing on the hot chocolate. Her tongue hurts. You can't feel pain in dreams. That means, some how this is all real. In some crazy unexplained way everything that happened in the kingdom hearts game is real.

"So, any luck?" Kayla turns to her daughter, who shakes her head.

"She has amnesia." Kairi supplies.

"You poor thing!" Kayla pulls Sheena into a hug, remember the day she found her own daughter, lost and memory less.

Sheena doesn't pay attention to the older woman though. Her eyes fall onto Riku. If everything that's happening is real, then everyone is real as well. She has the chance to save Riku from falling into Maleficent's hands. If Sheena can stop Riku from falling into the darkness, then everything that happens in the game would change.

"Why are you staring at me?" Riku asks, frowning.

"Hmm? Oh...sorry...I spaced out...I think I need sleep." Sheena replies.

"Of course you do." Kayla says kindly. "Kairi why don't you take her up to your room? I set up an airbed while she was bathing. It'll do for now."

Kairi nods pulling Sheena up. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Sheena spares one last glance at Riku. To change the future...this is one chance she can't pass up.

**A/N: Hi there! Hope you enjoyed the chapters! Please review!**

~Life is no fairytale


	4. A New Day

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A New Day:**

Sheena pushes her way through to fog of sleep to consciousness. Thin rays of sunlight flutter through the partially closed blinds, filling the room with their glee. Finally adjusted to the golden dust-mote intruder, the girl bolts upright in a panic.

The walls are painted a purplish pink; no posters of any kind grace them. There's a dresser sitting on the wall across from her, and a full length mirror clinging to the door. Looking down, the comforter dazes her as it sports a floral pattern.

"This isn't my room…" She mutters lowly under her breathe.

Sheena's eyes shift to her right, where a small redhead is fast asleep on an air mattress. The events from the night before come back to her. Washing up on the beach with the tide, being taken to Kairi's house…Sheena had somehow found herself in Destiny Islands . The night before, Kairi refused to let her strange guest take the air mattress.

Tearing her eyes away from the girl, the noirette quietly slides to the edge of the bed. She tip toed over to the door, glancing back at Kairi to make sure she hasn't woken up. Descends the stairs, Sheena had reached the door before she realized that she was still bare foot. With a groan and casting a gaze about the room, the girl attempts to find a pair of shoes.

Spotting Kairi's traditional white slip-on sneakers with purple caps, she wonders, "What are the odds that our shoe size is the same?" With doubt in her mind, Sheena walks over to the shoes and slips them on. They fit perfectly. "…I knew I was small for my age…but this is kinda sad."

Sheena slips out the front door, and instantly gets hit with a gust of cold air. "It's supposed to be summer! Why is it so cold?" The shivering girl complains wrapping her arms around herself as she tries to go back inside, only to find the door locked.

"Crap…damn habit…"

Growing up Sheena's parents insisted that the door _always_ needed to be locked, even if they were home. Over the years Sheena had developed a habit of locking the door whenever she went out without any real thought. That habit now has her locked out in the cold. Sure, she could knock loud enough to wake someone up, but that would just make the situation even more embarrassing.

"Sheena?" A voice calls, and the said girl turns to see Sora running up the street. He's not wearing his traditional red and white outfit. But instead a pair of brown pants and a white short sleeved shirt with a wave on it. A black hoodie is tied around his waist. He stops when he reaches her, panting slightly. "What are you doing out this early? In that especially."

Sheena looks down at herself. The pajamas she borrowed are lilac, a tank top and short set. "I woke up early…and wanted to look around a bit…I thought it was summer." She explains, shivering and still trying to ward off the chill.

Sora laughs and unties the jacket, tossing it at her. "It is, but it still gets cold when the sun's not out. The small town, plus the ocean breeze makes it pretty cold in the mornings and at night."

"Well what are you doing out then, Mr. Smart One?" Sheena retorts, blushing slightly. She hadn't calculated all the factors.

"Running obviously." Sora smiled, putting his hands behind his head. "I get up early everyday to run."

"Trying to beat Riku?" Sheena slips, then covers her mouth. "Sorry…it's just…you guys seemed…well, like family…and….."

The boy laughs it off. "It's fine. We are pretty competitive. But I do this for myself. You should get back inside, before you catch a cold."

Sheena looked away awkwardly. "Yeah….about that….."

"You locked yourself out didn't you?"

"I think it's a habit or something…."

"Ok, come with me. I'll give you a tour of the town after I get changed." Sora says, starting to walk off.

"I don't want to intrude…."

"I was heading home anyways. And you can't stay out here. Even with that jacket, you're shivering." He was right of course. Sheena's body wasn't used to such a cold climate, especially when she was in nothing but pajamas.

"But I'm in pajamas….." She tried weakly.

"You can borrow something of mine. It'll work for a few hours." Sora insists, pausing to glance at her with a look that seemed to ask if she was coming. "You wanted to see the town right?"

"Well….yeah but…."Sheena heaves a sigh, giving in. "Alright, lead the way."

Sora smiles brightly. "You'll love it here, I just know it."

_'Yeah…maybe…'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Sora, you're back, good. I just started break-who's this?"

"Mom, this is Sheena, she's new in town. Sheena, this is my mom." Sora gestures to the woman whose long brown hair is pulled into a ponytail. The woman's green eyes sparkle with excitement. What looks like flour is on her cheeks, and the front of the red apron she's wearing. "She's the girl I told you about."

"Oh, the one who washed up on the beach." The woman nods. "I'm so sorry dear."

Sheena shrugs, feeling slightly awkward. "It's okay. Kairi's family seems nice…and the town is really pretty."

"Sora dear, why is this girl wearing Pajamas?"

"She wanted to look around, but didn't realize how cold it gets…and accidentally locked herself out."

"Well, at least you have one memory huh?" The woman smiles at Sheena. "Sora, go upstairs and take a shower, you reek. I'll get Sheena changed and let Kayla know she's over here."

"Okay." Sora runs up the stairs as if he's still out on his morning jog.

"Now, let's see if we can't find you something wear."

Sheena follows the woman upstairs to a small bedroom. "You'll probably have to borrow a pair of Sora's shorts…but I might have a shirt that will fit you." She rummages through a few drawers as Sheena stands back watching. "Okay…maybe not…hold on. Wait right here." The woman disappears down the hallway leaving Sheena alone to feel awkward.

"This has gone from weird to weirder….I wonder if I'll ever get home…" Sheena whispers to an empty room.

The woman reappears holding a flat rectangular white box and a pair of black boots. "I'm not sure if this will fit…but you're the same age as," The lady pauses as if thinking better of finishing her thought. "Anyways, try this on." She hands Sheena the box. "I need to check on the breakfast."

"Thank you Mrs…."

"Oh, just call me Kieli, dear. No need for formalities. You can use my room to change. Just come down when you're done." Kieli smiles and descends the steps.

Sheena walks into the room, closing the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, she sits the box down and lifts the lid. A black dress lays inside, a small folded card rests on top with the words _**'Happy Birthday Mika.' **_scrawled across it in nice handwriting.

"Mika…there wasn't any Mika ever mentioned in the games…could she be…does Sora…oh geez…."

The noirette takes a deep breath and sets the card down.

_This was supposed to be a present for his sister…what had happened to her?_

Sheena pulls out the dress. It's simple. Black with two inch gray straps and a roughly a three inch thick bar of gray at the bottom. Exiling the dress gently on the bed, purple eyes glanced curiously into the box, having spotted another article of clothing that had previously been hidden by the dress. A black long sleeved button up shirt is extracted and held up for examination.

"She had good taste…."

Sheena changes into the dress and slips the shirt on over it, leaving it open. The hem of the dress stops a few inches above her knees. Tugging at the bottom of the dress in vain, Sheena mumbled, "kind of short…." before giving up.

As she turns to the door, something sharp pokes Sheena's foot. Squatting down, her fingers gently lifted a blue diamond shaped pendant from the ground by its fine gold chain.

"Mika...I bet you had the same blue eyes as your little brother." Clutching the chain her hand, Sheena descends the stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh, it fits." Kieli smiles as she eyes the girl. "I'm glad."

"Umm...this necklace...it was in the box..." Sheena holds out her hand containing the necklace. "I don't think I..."

"Keep it dear." Kieli walks over to Sheena, taking the necklace and putting it around the girl's neck. "See? It adds a nice bit of color."

"But..." Sheena protests weakly.

"And you can just tuck your other one under the top of the dress." Kieli smiles again. "There you go."

"But...but..this was Mika's...wasn't it?" Sheena's eyes are wide as she looks at the woman.

She sighs, turning back to the stove. "I see. I left the card in there. How foolish of me."

Sheena places her hands on the island and leans forward slightly. "_Please_ tell me. Who is she?"

Kieli sighs again, but continues to work. "Was Sheena. Was."

"So...I was right...she..."

"Yes. Mika was Sora's older sister. She died 3 years ago. She would have been 18 next month."

"How did she-" Sheena cuts off, hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"Mmmm! That smells good!" Sora exclaims. "Please tell me it's almost done. I'm starving."

Sheena chuckles as she sits on one of the stools at the island. "You're such a pig Sora."

"Like you're one to talk." Sora retorts sitting on a stool as well. "I could hear your stomach halfway up the stairs."

As if to confirm this, Sheena's stomach lets out a loud growl. Causing the girl to blush. "S-shut-up! I didn't eat last night you know...who knows when I last ate..."

"Sora, be nice to the poor girl." Kieli reprimands as she places plates with chocolate chip pancakes in front of them. "The bacon will be done in a minute."

"Bacon?" Sheena exclaims without thinking. "I love bacon! But my mom never..." She fades off, seeing the looks of surprise the two are giving her.

"Are you remembering something Sheena?" Sora asks.

"Hehehe, I guess." She rubs the back of her head. "Kind of useless though isn't it? That my mom didn't eat meat."

"Don't put yourself down." Kieli smiles, plating the said bacon. "A memory is a memory. It may be small, but it's a good sign."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sheena mutters. The lie just keeps growing.

"Wow...this really is a small town." Sheena comments at she and Sora approach the beach.

"I told you." Sora chuckles smiling. "Want me to show you the island?"

"The island?" Sheena asks in surprise. Of course he would want to show her that. That's where they go everyday.

"Yeah. The tour wouldn't be complete if I didn't show you."

"Please, you just want to go out there." A new voice teases.

Sheena turns to see Kairi and Riku walking up to them.

"My mom told me Sora was giving you a tour of the town, Sheena." Kairi smiles. "I figured you guys would end up here eventually."

"Yeah...umm...sorry about this morning." Sheena stumbles, looking down at her dark black boots that reach up to her kneecaps, the laces following suit.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I was pretty curious myself when I first got here." Kairi giggles, waving it off. "You can go out with me to the island ok?"

"Umm...sure." Sheena nods, looking uncertainly at the boats. She'd never actually been in one before.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Kairi smiled taking Sheena's hand and pulling her towards a boat.

"You okay Riku?" Sora asks looking at his friend.

Riku, who had been staring after Sheena and Kairi turns to the brunette. "Of course. I was just thinking how similar this is to 9 years ago."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird. A huge deja vu."

"I'm surprised you know what that means. Good for you." Riku teases patting the boy's shoulder and walking to the boats. Sheena and Kairi have already left.

"..Hey!" Sora yelled, chasing after the boy.

"Wow! There's another side too?" Sheena exclaimed in mock awe as she and Kairi walk through the door to the second half of the island. Sora and Riku are right behind them.

"Pretty cool huh?" Sora asks.

"Amazing." She breathes. And it's true. The computer graphics didn't do the island, or the ocean justice. "I want to see more!" Sheena runs toward the bridge.

"Sheena wait!" Riku runs after the girl, as the other two realize the problem. Riku hears a cracking sound, and Sheena's startled gasp as he reaches for her elbow and yanks her back, causing her to fall into his chest. "The adults only did a patch job on that. They're supposed to fix it later today." He explains, not unkindly. "Don't go running off without thinking."

Sheena blushes pulling away. "I-I'm sorry." How could she have forgotten about that?

"You're even clumsier than me, Sheena." Sora chuckles putting his hands behind his head.

"And that's saying something." Kairi giggles.

Sheena blush deepens. "I'm...I'm sorry." She mutters swiftly turning around and running off, making sure to jump _over _the gap.

The three watch as she left and after a moment, Riku narrowed his eyes and turned to the other turn and said,

"Way to go guys. You upset her."

"We were only joking." Sora defends, lowering his hands to his sides.

"She's was obviously flustered enough as it was, of course teasing would only upset her." Riku scoffs. "And you Kairi, you of people should understand what she's going through right now."

Kairi bites her lip and looks down. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." With a roll of his eyes, Riku turns and goes in the direction that Sheena stormed off.

"So this is where you are." Riku Says as he reaches the top of the ladder that leads to the zip-line. "Move over."

Sheena does as she's told, scooting closer to the side so there's room for the both of them. "I like this place...it has a good view of ocean." There's a pause, before Sheena shifts her gaze to Riku. "Are they mad at me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I over reacted. It's just...with everything going on...I can't even step outside without messing up!" Sheena growls. "And the worst part is..."

"You have no memories?" Riku guesses.

"No." Sheena shakes her head. At least that was the truth. "It's that...I feel so at home here."

"Why is that a problem?" The boy asks raising an eyebrow. "This pretty much _is _your home now."

"I know." Tears prick the violet eyes. "I just..._know_...that before I always felt like I didn't belong...but here? I feel more at home then I've ever felt in my life..."

"So it's like the bacon." Riku smicks.

"Bacon? What...how did you find out about that?!"

"Kieli told Kairi's mom, who told Kairi who told me."

Sheena buries her face in her hands. "That was so embarrassing!"

"Sheena!" Kairi's head comes into view. "Will you come down? Sora And I want to apolo...is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...it's not important."

"Ok. Well, come down so we can talk." Kairi smiles and descends the ladder.

After Riku climbs down, Sheena turned to peek over the ladder, biting her lip softly she climbed down carefully.

Once Sheena was down Kairi looked over to Sora, who sighed.

"Sheena…" he slowly began, "I didn't really mean to make you upset. I was just teasing-… its just, being here on the Island, and hanging around you feels normal. I know you just washed up yesterday….." He trailed off. Kairi reached forward, and lightly took the others girl hand in hers.

"Sheena I really am sorry. I understand what you're going through in a way, and the way I acted was silly. I just feel like we all are so close already. It was just natural for us to joke around."

Sheena is quiet for a moment before a small smile formed on her lips. "It's alright. I over reacted...this whole situation is confusing and stressful..." Sheena sighs pushing her bangs back. "Being here...with you guys feels normal to me too. And I want us to all be friends...it's just..."

"Confusing?" Kairi suggests with a smile. "That's okay Sheena. We'll figure it out; one step at a time."

"That sounds good." Sheena returns the smile.

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**_

_**Life is no Fairytale**_


	5. A New World

**Disclaimer:**** I don****'t own KH sadly.**

**A New World:**

Riku is bending down to enter the secret place when he hears Sheena's terrified scream. It was the kind of scream he had only heard in movies. When he turns to the girl, he notices the small black creatures. A few of them are crawling up Sheena, and she's not fighting back. The creatures are small, a good kick should send them flying..so why isn't she fighting back?

"Sheena!" Riku calls, but the girl doesn't seem to hear him. Her screams are getting more terrified by the minute. "Damn it..." He growls, clenching his hands into fists. If only he had some sort of weapon...

* * *

"_**I know that it's out there somewhere, the strength that I need."**_

"_**The strength for what?"**_

"_**To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends."**_

* * *

"Right..." Riku jumps onto the beach and runs towards Sheena. "The strength to protect the things that matter."

There's a glow and a strange looking weapon appears in Riku's hand .A long red blade with a black edge. A dark grey feathery wing extends from the top. The handle is black with a red jagged design with a black heart on the bottom and a eye at the top. A batwing comes out of the right side of the eye and an upside down angel wing from the left.. With one swing the monsters that had attached themselves to Sheena disappear. Sheena's screams fade as Riku pulls her into the Shack.

"What was that Sheena? You should have been able to take care of those things!"

Sheena collapses onto the stairs and buries her face in her hands. "I don't know...I kicked one...and then I felt something cold touch my leg...and all of a sudden I was seeing blurred images...and I heard screaming...and...and..."

"And what?"

"I think there was a voice...but i'm not sure...it all happened so fast...and it's fading so fast...I can't pin anything down..."

"We need to find Sora and Kairi, I don't know what those things are, but they're probably dangerous."

"Right..." Sheena slowly stands. "Sora can take care of himself, so we should find Kairi first. She probably took the lighter supplies that could get blown away to the secret place while Sora took care of the raf...where did you get that?"

Riku looks down at the weapon in his hand. "Oh...I'm not really sure. This thing just appeared in my hand."

"Ok...Well, if it can destroy those...those _things _I don't care where it came from."

"Let's find Kairi."

"Right." Sheena nods.

The two exit the shake and make their way to the Secret Place, Riku fighting of the creatures along the way. Once inside they feel their through the dark tunnel into the the cave.

"Kairi!"

The girl slowly turns around to face Riku and Sheena. She looks pale and sickly.

"Ri...ku..."

The wooden door on the far end of the cave flies open and a gush of wind flows out pushing Kairi forward. Sheena covers her eyes with her arm, already knowing what will happen next. The wind increases and sends her flying. Sheena slams into something hard, and she falls into darkness.

* * *

"Hey you awake yet little girl?" A voice calls through the darkness to Sheena.

"Mm..." Sheena slowly forces her heavy eyelids to open. "Ow...my entire body hurts..."

"I'm not surprised, you came out of nowhere and crashed into the couch."

'_I know that voice...''_

The teen turns her head slightly and comes face to face with Cid.

"What the!" Sheena jolts up, causing pain to rip through her body. "Ow ow ow..."

"Careful now." Cid puts a hand on Sheena's shoulder to keep her from falling off the couch.

"Riku! Where's Riku?!"

"You showed up alone, and I don't know any Riku."

"I need to find Riku." She tries to stand up but is promptly pushed down by Cid.

"You're not going anywhere in this condition."

"You don't understand I-"

"Your injured little missy." Cid walks behind the counter and grabs a potion then walks back over to the couch where Sheena is. "Drink this it'll help."

The doors to the shop open as Sheena is finishing the last of the potion.

"I'm sorry, I'm closed...oh, it's just a kid." Cid shrugs and turns his attention back to the girl.

"Riku!" Ignoring her still throbbing Sheena pushes off from the couch and runs across the shop to the boy. "Your here...your safe..."

"Yeah...wherever here is."

"This here is Traverse Town." Cid explains standing up.

"Traverse Town...so we're in another world?" Riku questions.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Sheena replies. "Sora and Kairi are who knows where...and then there's those creatures that attacked the Island...something really bad must have happened for us to end up here right?"

"I've never heard of any Sora or Kairi, but I'll help you out anyway I can."

"Right...well we've got to find our friends, but thanks." Riku grabs Sheena's wrist and starts to pull her from the shop.

"Hold on a minute." Cid walks behind the counter. "Your friend here-"

"The name's Sheena."

"Sheena, landed pretty hard. Best to take another potion with you." Cid tosses a small bottle filled with a green liquid at Sheena. "Be careful out there."

"Thanks." Sheena gives the shop owner a smile as they walk out the door.

"She looks just like her..." Cid shakes his head. "Get a grip Cid, your daughter is dead."

"Do you think it's possible that Sora and Kairi ended up in a completely different world?" Sheena questions as she and Riku approach a set of wooden doors.

"I guess. But we won't know for sure until we've had a look around right?"

"If they aren't here how will we-" Sheena cuts off as Shadows pop up around them. "Not again!"

"Get back Sheena." Riku summons his keyblade and runs at the heartless.

"If I don't have a weapon that Giant Armor is going to be a pain..." Something cold curls around Sheena's ankle.

Terrified screaming fills the air.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Riku destroys another creature and whips around. Once again a few of the creatures have attached themselves to Sheena. Just like on the beach, she isn't trying to fight them off. Sheena stands still, tears rolling down her cheeks as terror fills her eyes.

"Damn it!" Riku runs over to the girl and destroys the heartless that have attached onto her.

Slowly Sheena's screaming dies down and she falls to her knees, the tears still flowing.

"What is wrong with you?!" The teen demands.

"I...I don't know..." Sheena represses a shiver. The visions had been so vivid only a moment ago, but now she can't remember a single detail.

"You can't just freeze up and start crying like that every single time one of those creatures touch you."

Purple eyes glare up at the teen despite the tears. "I'm a girl Riku! We get emotional, deal with it!"

Riku simply sighs as Sheena wipes the tears from her face and slowly stands up.

"Are you sure you don't remember encountering those things before?"

"I think I'd remember something like that." Sheena replies, the doubt audible in her voice. There's no way right? Heartless don't exist on earth...but then why do they affect her this way? She can still feel the residual fear flowing through her.

"Just stay behind me until we can find you some kind of weapon." Riku mutters, already walking away.

"Okay..." Sheena replies following behind him.

This isn't a game. She knows this. Destiny Islands, Traverse Town and all the worlds out there are in a universe all their own. So why then, are they a game in Sheena's?

_**A/N: For those of you who are wondering, I'm not adding another OC to the fic. Cid's daughter...well she's not going to get mentioned again for QUITE a while I believe. Also, if any of you read my other fic, The Promise he Couldn't Keep, I promise I'm not neglecting it! All the chapters that are being posted for this fic have been completed for months. I'm still on Hiatus until the end of the month. Now that I finally got them off Destiny Islands, hopefully things go smoothly for here!**_

_**~Rose**_


	6. Answers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Answers:**

The coolness of the air begins to take its toll, as Sheena summer attire cir comes to the chill as the search for Sora and Kairi continues. She lets out a sigh, not wanting to complain. The game didn't the make the search seem this hard.

"Maybe we should check in with Cid." Sheena suggests as they walk through the doors that lead to the first district. "He might have seen the others by now. _If _they're even here."

Riku doesn't comment, but walks towards the accessory shop nonetheless.

"Hey you two, have any luck?" Cid asks as the walk in.

"Nope." Sheena sighs as she plops onto the couch. "This place is a lot bigger than it looks."

"You're not very good at staying out of trouble are you?" Cid asks as he walks around the corner, a potion and gauze in hand.

"Wha..." Sheena looks down at her leg. "Oh, that. I fell in the third district."

Cid simply shakes his head and starts cleaning the wound.

"You're really good at this." The girl smiles. "Do you have any children?"

"I had a daughter...a long time ago."

A daughter? The games didn't mention anything about a daughter. How much did they leave out?"

"What happened to her?" Riku asks leaning against the fireplace, his arms crossed.

"She was killed in a heartless attack when she was a kid." Cid explains applying the gauze and medical tape. "You look a little like her actually."

"Oh..." Sheena looks away awkwardly. "Um...Thanks for this."

Cid smiles. "Try not to be so clumsy. And before you continue looking for your friends, you might want to get some better footwear. Those can't be comfortable."

"I'm fine." Sheena lies. "Sora and Kairi are more important."

"We should get back to looking." Riku agrees, and heads for the door. "Thanks for the help."

Sheena give one last smile to Cid then follows her companion out of the shop.

"So where should we-"

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice says from behind them.

'_Leon...oh boy.'_

"Who are you?" Riku demands.

"And they'll keep on coming at you." Leon continues. "So long as you continue to wield the keyblade. Interesting that it would choose you."

"Want to start making sense?"

"Nevermind. Now, let's see that keyblade." Leon starts walking towards the two teen.

"Try and take it from me." Riku challenges.

"Alright." Leon summons his sword. "Have it your way."

"Sheena." Riku mutters, stepping backwards slightly.

"I know, I know."

Sheena turns and runs towards the doors serve as the exit to Traverse town.

'_This is what's supposed to happen. This happened in the game. Depending on how good you were Sora defeated Leon...and Riku is supposed to be better than Sora right? So it'll be fine. But then again Sora didn't have to worry about protecting someone else. I can tell Riku is tired even if he doesn't want to admit it.' _

Sheena runs across the first district coming to a stop at the doors that serve as the world entrance. As she catches her breath, she notices the doors at the end of the alleyway by the restaurant that's conveniently empty.

"What the..." She mutters straightening up. "Those weren't in the game...I wonder where they lead?"

She searches through everything she's seen in the games and read about kingdom hearts.

_'Didn't one of the forums mention something about a 5th district or was is it a 4th district? If it did then they must've been introduced in 3D...which I haven't played...but why not put them in the first game?'_

"Not bad, but your getting tired little boy."

Snapping back to reality Sheena whips around. "Riku..."

'_Leon's right, he does look tired. It's because of me...if only I had a weapon...'_

"Stop it..." the words sound like a whisper, even to Sheena. "Please...stop!" The two either don't hear her, or choose to ignore the girl. "Stop...I SAID STOP IT!"

As she shouts, that ground shakes beneath her feet. The quake catches both Leon and Riku off guard long enough for Sheena to run in between them.

"You have to stop this! Fighting each other is pointless!"

"Sheena get out of the way." Riku mutters.

"No! You'll hurt yourself if you keep this up!" Sheena glares up at Leon. "Why are you doing this? To test him? Your pathetic!"

The smirk Leon had been wearing fades as he looks into the girl's eyes. The look was so similar to _her's_. A slight orange glow radiates from beneath the top of Sheena's dress, and it catches his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asks, unsummoning his sword.

"Wouldn't you...like to..."

Sheena's vision blurs and it feels as if she'd used all the energy in her body. She tries to make her eyes focus, to no avail, and slowly she falls into darkness.

Leon's trained reflexes kick in and he catches the girl before she can hit the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Riku demands.

"Magic drain." The man says simply as he gently lays Sheena on the ground. "She used too much magic at once."

"Magic?"

"Squa-Leon! There you are! I told you not to run off!" A female voice calls.

A cloaked figure appears on the stairs in front of the accessory shop. Her hair is hidden by a black knit cap, and her face is half covered with a white mask. Her eyes seem to glow blue as they land on Sheena's unconscious body, then flick up to Riku.

"_You!_" She shouts.

The girl practically flies through the air to land beside Leon. A blue shimmering dome surrounds the two of them as well as Sheena.

"What did you do?!" She glares. "What did you do to her?!"

"Mitsu calm down and look at what he's carrying." Leon says calmly.

The girl, Mitsu, does as she's told and her eyes widen. Her eyes flicker between Riku, the keyblade in his hand and Sheena. Then the dome disappears instantly.

"Holy shit..." She mutters.

"I didn't know princesses were allowed to swear." Leon smirks.

"I'm no princess." The girl says, still staring at Riku. "You have the keyblade..."

"That's what this thing is called?"

"Yes. Leon, what happened to her?" Mitsu turns to the man.

"She used magic."

Mitsu looks back at the girl. "She's a magic user, so that makes sense...but she shouldn't know how."

"I don't think she realized what she was doing." Leon supplies.

"You want to start making sense?" Riku finally snaps.

"Right, sorry Riku. You must be very confused by all of this." Mitsu stands. "Do me a favor and throw your keyblade in the air."

"...Why?"

Mitsu sighs, "I forgot how difficult you are. We'll do this the hard way then." She puts her hand out palm up and stares at the keyblade in Riku's hand. With what seems like a great effort, she forms her hand into a fist, and as she does so, the keyblade forces its way out of Riku's hand and floats in mid air.

"Hey!"

Riku tries reaching for the keyblade, but a shimmering blue sphere appears around it.

"Sorry, but we have to keep this away from you for now." Mitsu explains. "It's for your own safety. Now grab Sheena and we can go."

"Where are we going exactly?" The teen questions as he kneels next to the unconscious girl.

"Somewhere safe to talk. I know you want answers." Leon provides. "And we have them."

The group walks through the first district to the small hotel in the second district. On the way, Mitsu explains to Riku about magic, and how she's able to keep his keyblade floating in the air.

"So...your psychic?"

"Yes. And I have the ability to make shields in many different forms, as well as what I've come to call energy balls." Mitsu hold out a hand a blue shimmering ball appears a few inches above it. "They can be quite deadly."

"I see. So, that shaking earlier, that was Sheena's doing?" Riku asks.

Mitsu nods. "She used her magic without realizing it because she was worried about you. Your magic tends to be connected to your emotions, this fact rings quite true for her it would seem."

Once inside the hotel Mitsu sticks the key in the lock of a green door and walks inside.

"We found him Yuffie." She says cheerfully as Riku and Leon walk in.

"...That's not Sora." Yuffie says is slight surprise.

"It would seem little Sheena here had a bigger impact than my sister realized." Mitsu lets the keyblade fall onto the small table. "You can lay Sheena on the bed, Riku."

"I'm still confused about what the keyblade is." Riku says, gently laying Sheena's limp body on the small bed.

"It's a weapon used to protect the light." Mitsu starts, moving over to the bed and kneeling down. "The wielders, or masters, use them to destroy creatures called heartless. Those are the things you've been fighting. They're created from the darkness in people's hearts. They're actually the reason your world fell into darkness."

"Fell into darkness." Riku repeats. "This is crazy."

"Yes. I know it sounds strange, but there is a realm of darkness as well as light." Mitsu explains. "They're as real as magic."

As if to emphasize her point, Mitsu lets her hand hover over Sheena's chest. Her hand glows a soft green as she slowly runs it over the girl's body.

"You should get some rest yourself Riku." Yuffie suggests.

"I'm fine."

"Sheena's going to be out for awhile." Mitsu stands. "I healed some of her exhaustion and transferred some of my energy to her, but she's been drained from the effort of the magic she used earlier. It will be a few hours before she awakens, get some rest."

With a sigh, Riku finally gives in and sits at the end of the bed. He places his arms on the bed, and rests his head on his arms.

The three are quiet and still until they're sure Riku is fully asleep.

"Mitsu, that girl...is she..." Leon turns to the young princess.

The girl avoids his eye contact. "What makes you think she is?"

"She had the same determined look. And when she put that shield up, there was an orange glow from under her dress. _Her _necklace used to do that too when she accidentally used magic."

Mitsu slowly removes her mask and turns to face her friends.

"Yes, she is. Haley and I brought her to Destiny Islands."

"Why?!" Leon demands. He takes a few steps toward Mitsu, his hands clenched into fists. "Why would you do that?! She was _safe_!" Mitsu silently takes Leon's anger. She had known this would be his reaction. "Tell me!"

"Sheena changed the future." Mitsu says calmly. "Haley had a vision. It was vague and blurry, but she knew if that girl," She points to Sheena. "Came back, the future would be different. Better. And so far it is."

"Someone else got the keyblade, how is that better?" Yuffie inquires.

"Sora was never supposed to get it. Riku was chosen by a previous Master to inherit the keyblade. In Haley's vision Sora got it because Riku fell into darkness. But something Sheena did changed that. Which is a _good _thing."

There's a pregnant pause before Leon asks,

"...Who's going to tell her father?"

"Excuse me?"

"Her father is here." Yuffie adds. "He should know...don't you think?"

"I don't know...maybe? We can't tell her the truth...so telling him might only hurt him more."

"He doesn't even know what happened to her. How can lying to him be better?" Leon questions.

"Alright, alright." Mitsu puts her hands up in surrender. "I'll talk to him after they wake up ok? But you guys can't say a _word _about this too her. _Both _of her fathers wanted her memories wiped, and with good reason."

_**A/N: Ok, so I lied when I said I wasn't adding another OC. For some reason I completely forgot about Mitsu. She's a minor character though, I promise! She stays in Traverse town until the very end. Her sister Haley won't come in until around the same time frame that Mitsu leaves traverse Town. Review please!**_

_**~Rose**_


	7. Leaving Traverse Town

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

**Leaving Traverse Town:**

Sheena awakens with a splitting headache and her body feeling as if she hadn't rested in a week.

"Ow….my head…." The girl moans as she slowly sits up.

"So, you're finally awake." Riku's voice comes to her from the end of the bed. "It's about time."

"Shu…ugh…..what happened to me?" Sheena questions, putting a hand to her throbbing head.

"You used too much magic at once."

Sheena turns her head to see a girl with grey eyes and blond hair with lilac highlights that's pulled into two braids, wearing a black knit hat, and a green molten cloak.

"And you are...?" Sheena racks her brain, trying to place the girl.

"I'm Mitsu, a friend of Leon and Yuffie here." The girl, Mitsu, walks over to Sheena with a glass in her hand. "Drink this, it'll help."

"What is it?" Sheena takes the glass, eyeing the purple contents.

"An Elixir, it will raise your magic and physical strength."

"My magic…." Sheena mumbles, taking a sip of the Elixir. So, crossing into this universe gave her the ability to use magic, interesting.

"Yes, you're a magic user, and until you learn to control it you need to keep your emotions in check. We don't need you accidentally setting something on fire." Mitsu explains and turns to Leon. "Now, while you two finish explaining everything to Riku, I'm going to take Sheena and get her properly accessorized. No offense, but what your wearing isn't going to cut it, and you need a weapon if you two want to survive."

Sheena looks down at herself. She's wearing the dress Kieli had given her, without the over shirt and a pair of white sandals that had become somewhat battered.

"Well….I wasn't expecting to be fighting…" She replies, draining the cup. She's already feeling its effects, her body feels less fatigued. "I do agree with you though, let's go."

"I don't think we should separate Sheena." Riku pipes up.

"Don't worry pretty boy, I won't let anything happen to her. We'll meet you guys back here in oh…..45 minutes tops." Mitsu grabs Sheena's wrist and drags her out of the hotel room as she slips her white mask back on with her free hand.

The two walk in silence out of the hotel into the second district.

"So…..are you going to explain everything to me?" Sheena asks after realizes Mitsu has no intention of talking.

"No."

"No?"

"No. You already know everything, so what would be the point?"

"Wait." Sheena stops Mitsu in front of the shoe shop. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't worry; I'll keep your secret."

"What makes you think I have one?"

The blonde sighs. "For one, my sister is a Seer, she saw you coming. I promise you I won't say anything. You have your reasons for keeping whatever memories you have secret. I can't say I blame you. If you had started talking about magic, and Keyblades back on Destiny Islands, they would have thought you insane."

"R-right…..I just…wanted to blend in…be normal." Not completely a lie.

"I know the feeling." Mitsu smiles softly. "I have something to take care, so I am going to give you some money to buy some shoes and clothes ok? Just meet me in the clothing store next store, do not leave the store until I get back, it is too dangerous to be walking around on your own."

"Alright." Sheena nods, taking the money bag. "Thank you Mitsu, for keeping my secret."

"No need to thank me." _After all, it is my fault you are here._

With that Mitsu turns and walks towards the first district. Once through the doors, she heads to the weapons shop run by Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewy, and Lewy.

"Mitsu!" Huey exclaims running up to the girl. "Can we help ya find something?"

"Sure can." Mitsu smiles. "I need a magic staff. Nothing too powerful, this is for someone who's just discovered her magic."

"How old is she?" Dewy asks hoping off the counter.

"I believe she's 15, slightly small for her age. Very powerful, so I will need something that can keep her powers in check."

"This should work." Dewy hands Mitsu a staff that's about the length of her arm. The staff is red with a gold star on top. "Cid just brought this for us. It transforms into a ring as well, for convince and to help keep her power in check while she's not using it."

Mitsu tosses the staff in the air and swings it a couple of times. "This should work. How much?"

"Don't worry about it Mitsu. We just want to help you." Lewy says.

"Thanks guys." Mitsu gives each of them a hug and leaves the shop, waving good bye. "One down, and two to go…I am not looking forward to talking to her father."

"Hey Mitsu, what brings you here?" Cid asks as the girl walks into his shop.

"I need supplies for Sheena and Riku, can't send them off without some potions, ethers, and possibly some elixirs." Mitsu says, removing her hood.

"I'm gonna have to charge you for some of that, bad for business if I don't." Cid says, turning to grab the supplies.

"That's ok, I figured as much. But I'm hoping I can get a discount." Mitsu smiles hopping onto the counter.

"I'm already giving you a discount by not charging you for everything. _Or _for the items you've already bought."

"True, but I believe I can convince you otherwise."

Cid puts a few potions in the bag and turns to Mitsu. "Really now?"

"I have a piece of information you'd be _very _interested in."

"And what would that be exactly?"

Mitsu sits up a little straighter and looks the man straight in the eye. "I know where your daughter is."

* * *

Sheena walks into the store and with the help of the lady at the register of the small store manages to find the section with her shoe size. She tries out many different style of shoes and eventually settles on a pair of scarlet high tops with a black lightning bolt on the on the outside of the shoe. She pays for the shoes and walks over to the store just to the left. The store is slightly bigger but not by much. Sheena grabs a creamy green 3 quart sleeve shirt that looks about her size and moves over to the jeans rack.

"I know pants would be better for fighting but…." She fingers the bottom of her dress. "I don't want to get rid of this….I wonder if they have leggings?" After some searching Sheena finds a pair of white Capri leggings. "Perfect." She then finds a pair of colorful socks, and goes to the register.

After paying for the items Sheena looks around for Mitsu. Upon seeing that she hasn't come back yet, she goes to one of the dressing rooms. Sheena pulls of the tags, pulls on the shirt and leggings, and then slips the dress over them. She removes battered sandals, puts the socks on, and quickly lace up the shoes. Sheena leaves the sandals in the changing room, their part of the past now.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Mitsu smiles at Sheena as she walks up. "I like the new outfit. Here, this is yours." She holds out the staff. "This will help you control you magic. If you picture a ring in your mind is should transform."

Sheena takes the staff and does as she's instructed. To her surprise the staff glows and shrinks until it becomes a simple sliver ring with a gold star, sitting in her palm.

"Wear that at all times. To turn it back, just reverse the process." Mitsu reaches into her cloak, after fumbling with something for a minute, she produces a black pack. "Put this around our waist. It's loaded with potions, ethers, and a couple of elixirs. Now, let's go join the others in the third district."

"The third district?" Sheena asks in surprise. Of course at this point, Riku has probably already met Goofy and Donald, but Mitsu shouldn't know that. "Aren't they in the hotel?"

Mitsu smiles, this girl is a good actress. "Well they were, but the heartless attacked and now they're in the third district. And to answer your next question, my sister is a Seer remember? She told me a bit of what would be happening before we got separated."

"Oh…right, of course."

As they walk to the third district, Mitsu explains the workings of magic, and has Sheena practice on the occasional heartless.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy's voice can be heard from around the corner.

"Looks like the battles over, come on." Mitsu grabs Sheena's wrist and runs around the corner.

To say that seeing Goofy and Donald in real life, and not in computer animation, is weird to Sheena would be a huge understatement. It's not every day that you see a talking dog and giant talking duck after all.

"Donald, Goofy, This is Sheena. She'll be traveling with you guys as well." Mitsu introduces her. "She's a magic user, so Donald I expect you to teach her everything you know."

"No way." Donald shakes his head stubbornly.

"Do not make me pull rank on you Donald." The blond sighs. "She can not be left here, It is too dangerous. They're from the same world, so they should stick together. Besides, Riku will not go without her, will you Riku?"

The silver haired teen starts a little, surprised at being brought into the conversation. "R-right. I already have two lost friends, I don't need a third."

"Trust me Donald, you will want her with you. She is really powerful."

"Powerful my-" Suddenly layer of ice appears on the ground underneath Donald's feet and he slips on to his butt. "Hey!"

"I did not do it." Mitsu puts up her hands in defense.

The group turns to Sheena whose moves slightly behind Leon, her face red.

"Hehehe…um…Sorry…..but you were being a pain."

"There you go, proof enough for you?"

"Fine." Donald grumbles.

Donald and Goofy tell Sheena and Riku about their vessel, which is called the Gummi ship. How it moves between worlds and what their mission is as they walk through the first district, towards the world exit.

"Riku, a word?" Leon says quietly to the boy, so the others won't hear.

Riku stops, turning to Leon, Yuffie and Cid, who'd joined them as they entered the first district. Leon waits until the others are out of earshot to continue.

"Look after Sheena alright?"

Riku raises an eyebrow. "Why are you so concerned about her welfare?"

It's Cid who answers. "To be honest, she reminds me a lot of my daughter. Leon and Yuffie were quite close to her when they were younger. We just…."

Yuffie pipes up. "It was really hard when we lost her. And, well, we'd hate see the same fate befall Sheena. So promise you'll look after her alright?"

"It's a promise. I won't let anything happen to her." Riku smiles slightly.

_**A/N: Please review!**_


	8. This is Not a Game

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_**A/N: Hey! I want to give a special shout out to **__**Starforsaken**__** for being my first and only reviewer! I loved getting your review! Please keep telling me what you think! And everyone else: REVIEW! Now, on to the story!**_

**This is Not a Game:**

Sheena stumbles through a door on the lower section of the Gummi ship into the room where the group sleeps. She crosses the room and collapses onto her make-shift bed before speaking.

"Never…..again."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad Sheena." Riku smirks.

"Not…that bad?" Sheena sits up to her look at her friend. "Not that bad? There were potions that made us different sizes! And flowers! That _talked_! That's not normal!" Her voice is getting high pitch and squeaky. "And a cat that could make its body disappear, and leave its head. And don't even get me started on that room!"

"Donald says it was like that because the world is about to disappear. That the laws of physics get warped or something."

"I don't care! It was creepy!" The girl collapses back onto the bed. "I wish we're going back to Traverse Town….I need a real bed."

The silver haired teen rolls his eyes. "It's only been a few days."

"And these beds suck." Sheena retorts. "How long do you think it'll take to find King Mickey?"

Riku sits down on his own make-shift bed. "I'm not sure. But it doesn't really matter so long as we find Sora and Kairi."

Kairi and Sora. Kairi's in Neverland, Sheena is almost sure of that. But what about Sora? Surely he didn't end up in Hallow Bastion right? There's no way he'd jump into the darkness head first like Riku did, which means he could in almost any world. It could take months to find him….even more months she'd be away from her family. What did they think happen to her? Did they think she ran away or that she was kidnapped? Were they still looking for her? Did they think her dead?

"What's wrong?" Riku's voice suddenly breaks through her thoughts. "Are you hurt?"

"Huh?" Sheena realizes that there are tears on her face. "Oh…sorry, it's nothing." She says wiping the tears away.

"It's never nothing with you."

For some reason this makes Sheena laugh. "Yeah, I guess not. I was just thinking about my parents."

"I thought you didn't remember them."

"I don't. But, I must have had parents right? Or friends…someone who'd care that I disappeared. They're probably worried sick about me." The girl pauses, pulling her knees to her chest. "That's if they still exist. For all I know my world got sucked into the realm of darkness." _Am I laying it on too thick?_

"You'll drive yourself crazy wondering 'what ifs'." Riku replies with a slight smile. "You heard Donald and Goofy, if we can find King Mickey; he can help us restore the worlds. That includes your home world."

"Yeah…..maybe." Sheena mumbles then drifts off to sleep.

* * *

_Those Who do not understand t_

_rue pain _

_will never understand _

_true peace_

* * *

Three days later Sheena wakes up and finds a note telling her to warp down to the world as soon as she wakes up, the coordinates have already been set to where they are.

"They tell me to warp onto the world when I wake up, but I have no idea where they are." Sheena mutters as she walks through the courtyard of the Olympus Coliseum. "With my luck Riku will have already started fighting in the games. He's such a hot head."

'_Let's see, in the game the opponents are heartless, but there's no way that's going to happen. The heartless have no reason to participate, and they're not smart enough to organize like that. But just how far have the gotten? Are they fighting cloud yet?'_

"Ummm…..Hello?" Sheena calls awkwardly entering the coliseum's lobby. "Is anybody here?"

"Another riffraff."

Sheena clenches her fists to keep from reacting in her surprise. Standing in front of her is Phil. Hercules Coach.

'_Holy crap, holy crap. Stay calm, stay calm Sheena.'_

"Uh, Hi….I-My…my name is Sheena…I'm looking for my friend Riku?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

"Oh, right." Phil crosses his arms and nods. "Those wannabes said they had a friend coming. They should be in their final match right now, follow me."

"The final match, already?"

"Gotta admit, those guys are better than I thought, but this one's no rookie."

Sheena and Phil walk out to the sidelines of the stadium towards the end of the fight. Sheena can't help but smile, the trio is really holding their own.

"A lot of people come to see the games huh?" The girl asks, looking at the crowd in the stands.

"They come from all around the world."

Riku is about to make the finishing move when Cloud is suddenly flattened by a giant black paw. There's screams from the stands, panic ensuing. But Sheena's attention is on Cerberus.

The dog is easily over 40 feet tall with fur black as night. He has menacing white luminescent eyes that pierce your soul, and his teeth are razor sharp that seem like that could penetrate flesh as if it were a hot knife through soft butter.

"Sheena let's go!" She hears a voice call from what seems like a great distance.

She tries to answer, but her voice won't work. Nothing will work. Something grabs Sheena's arm and pulls her into a run back towards the building. A gentle set of hands direct her to a wall and help her sit on the floor.

"Sheena."

The girl looks up at the sound of her name, with the impression that it wasn't the first time it had been called. Riku is kneeling in front of her; his hands are on her shoulders.

"We're going back to help Hercules." He says patiently. "You stay here. You're not in any shape to help."

"But….it's….." Sheena tries.

"Don't worry; we're all going back to the Islands together." With that he gets up and walks through the door to the stadium with Donald and Goofy.

"That kid's got guts, I'll give him that." Phil says as he and Hercules come in. "How's the guy?"

"He's knocked out and a bit beat up." Hercules replies setting him down a little ways down the wall from Sheena. "He'll need treatment."

Still unable to find her voice, Sheena crawls over to Cloud and put her hand on his chest.

'_Just remember what Donald taught you Sheena.' _

"Hey what are you-" Phil starts to ask as the girl's hand emits a soft green glow. "What is…"

Clouds eyes flicker open as Sheena's finishing up. "You're…..did you heal me?" She nods. "Why?"

Finally finding her voice Sheena shrugs and says, "You were hurt….it's the right thing to do. You're a decent guy, you just haven't figured that out yet."

"You're friends are out there fighting, why are you here?"

"I….froze up. They probably thought it was better to leave me behind."

"You're going let sit back and wait? A true fighter wouldn't be happy with that." Cloud mutters standing up.

"Wait you shouldn't-" She tries but Cloud's already walked out.

"Maybe you should go back and help them Herc. They're no match for Cerberus."

Sheena's eyes widen. In the game Hercules didn't have to go help them. But…this isn't a game. This _isn't _a game. She has to help them. Despite her shaking, Sheena forces herself to stand. This is _not _a game. Everything that happens is real. And if they get hurt…they could die.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going?" Phil grabs her wrist. "They left you behind for a reason; you're not match for him."

"I'm not going to sit back and let them die!" She pulls away and breaks into a run.

"Wait!" Hercules' voice calls after her.

"I have to help!"

"You can't do anything." The hero wraps his arms around the girl before she can run out to the stadium.

"I have to try!" Sheena struggles to get free. "They're losing can't you see?"

"Then let me-"

"No! They're my friends. I have to be useful!"

"It's ok if you're not as powerful."

Sheena shakes her head determinedly, still struggling against the strong hold.

'_Okay Sheena, you can do this….control your emotions….focus on what you want…see it happen in your mind and let the magic fly!'_

"Listen-"

"_LIGHNING I summon thee!_"

Black storm clouds roll in with loud claps of thunder, the air practically crackles from the amount of magic. With a loud clap of thunder, a giant lightning bolt hits Cerberus square on the back. The hell hound lets out a loud growl of pain and falls to the ground causing it to shake. In the blink of an eye he disappears.

"Hades must have taken him. Hey, that was amazing." Hercules looks down at Sheena only to find her unconscious. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hercules? Sheena? What are you two doing here?" Riku asks as the trio runs up to the two.

"She wanted to help, she conjured that storm but now…."

"Let's her inside Herc." Phil says appearing at Hercules elbow. "We can examine her there."

The group walks back into the coliseum lobby.

"She used too much magic." Donald observes. He digs out an Ether and slowly serves it to the girl. "She has a slight fever but she should be fine."

"Are ya sure?" Goofy questions.

"I'll have a talk with her when she wakes up." The duck mutters under his breath.

"Here, I think you guys earned these." Phil holds out 4 pieces of paper.

Riku takes them and reads the top one over. "_Junior _heroes?"

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil scoffs.

Donald looks like he wants to protest but is stopped by Goofy. "We better get to the ship so Sheena can rest."

"Be sure to participate in the games when we get this place cleaned up." Hercules says as they wave good-bye.

"Hey, it's that guy." Goofy gestures with his head, as he's carrying Sheena.

"Are you ok?" Riku asks as they approach Cloud.

"Yeah. You're friend healed me."

"Not surprising. So, why were you working with Hades?"

"He promised to help me find someone. I tried to exploit the powers of darkness, but it backfired."

"That sounds a lot like something Sheena told me before."

Cloud looks at the sleeping girl in Goofy's arms. "Keep her safe."

"No worries about that, he already promised some other friends too." Goofy chuckles. "Sheena's in good hands."

"That's good. Give this to her when she wakes." Cloud drops a pocket watch into Riku's hand as he walks by.

"Why do you care so much?" The silver haired teen inquires.

"…..She reminds me of someone I used to know."

"You too?"

* * *

_We don't know what kind of people we truly are _

_until the moment before out deaths. _

_A__s death come to embrace you, _

_you will realize what you are. _

_~ Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

Sheena sits in one of the chairs on the top level of the gummy ship ignoring the argument between Riku and Donald as she examines the silver pocket watch.

"Why would Cloud give this to me?" She mutters as she tries to open the watch for the 5th time with no success. "And why won't this stupid thing open? It seems perfectly normal but it won't-" The ship suddenly jerks. "Would you guys quit arguing? We're going to crash if you're not-"

An alert blares and suddenly Sheena feels the seat disappear from under her. It feels as if she's floating through the air for a few moments, then gravity kicks in and she falls against a tree.

"Ow…I will _kill _them. I was stupid to think Riku wouldn't argue with Donald about landing here. He's too bull-headed." The blackette grumbles rubbing her back. "I know where Donald and Goofy are, and where Riku should be….I think I'll just go to the tent. Those idiots can find their way by themselves."

With a little trouble, Sheena manages to stand and start walking in the direction of the camp ground. Within a few minutes she's walking into the clearing. It looks like the one from the game with the addition of a couple of tents, which she assumes are for Clayton and Jane's father.

"Um, Hello? Is anyone here?" Sheena calls.

A woman with longdark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a faded white tank top, and a long, brown skirt that is held up by a knot tied on her right side, which exposes most of her right leg, and stops just above her ankles walks out of the big cream colored tent.

"Why hello, we have another visitor." Jane smiles. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Sheena. I got separated from my friends…"

"Sheena? I believe one of your friends is in the tent, he's been quite worried about you. Please come in."

"How did Riku get here so fast?" Sheena mutters to herself as she follows the older woman.

"My name is Jane. I've been taking good care of your friend. I told him you guys were bound to show up eventually."

Sheena freezes in the entrance of the tent. Sitting in a camper chair is not Riku as she was expecting, Sora.

"Sora!" She runs to the boy who meets her half way and wraps him in a hug. "Oh it's so good to see you! We've been so worried!"

"We? Are Riku and Kairi with you?" Sora asks pulling away from the crushing embrace.

"Riku was, we kind of crash landed and got separated…we haven't seen Kairi yet."

"Oh, so this isn't the friend you were separated from?" Jane questions, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, yes and no. We got separated from Sora a while back, and in the process of looking for him and our other friend Kairi, I got separated from the friends I've been traveling with." Sheena explains.

"Who's with you besides Riku?"

"Donald and Goofy, they're….a long story; I'll tell you after we find the others."

"You're welcome to stay with us until you find them Sheena."

"Thank you, Jane. Hopefully they'll turn up soon." Sheena turns back to her friend. "Oh Sora, there's _so _much to tell you. Let's step outside."

"Don't leave the camp ground." Jane warns. "Weird creatures have been appearing." Jane warns.

"Don't worry we won't." The girl pulls Sora out of the tent. She seats herself on one of the boxes and gestures for Sora to do the same. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Since the storm hit I guess?" Sora shrugs. "It's hard to keep track of days when you don't have a calendar."

"It's been almost 2 weeks."

"And you just now found your way here?" The boy asks in surprise.

"Well that's the complicated part. Donald and Goofy have this thing called a Gummi Ship that allows us to travel between worlds."

"You've been to other worlds?!"

"This is the fourth one if you include the world we woke up in after the storm hit the island. If it makes you feel better the second world we went to was not the adventure you dreamed of. We've been looking for you and Kairi in every world though."

"So Riku's been worried too?"

"He'd never admit it, but he's been just as worried as me." Sheena smiles. "But this is great! Now that we've found you, you can travel with us. You can help us save the worlds!" She then goes on to explain everything the heartless, Riku's keyblade and everything that's happened to them since the islands fell into the realm of darkness.

"That sounds….insane Sheena." Sora says when she's finally finished.

"I know, but it's all true. I'm even magical, watch." Sheena transforms her ring into the staff and aims at one of the trees. "Blizzard." In an instant the base of the tree is covered in ice. "Fire." A ball of flames flies through the air and melts the ice the moment it makes contact. "Still think it's crazy?"

"That's cool! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Umm…you'd have to ask Donald…I'm still learning myself." Sheena laughs nervously as she returns her staff to ring form.

"Sheena!"

The blackette turns to see Riku walking towards her with Tarzan. "Hey Riku, look who I found." Sheena moves so Sora is visible to the boy.

"Sora!" Riku breaks into a run. "What are you doing here?"

"Heck if I know, I just woke up here in camp. Jane found me unconscious in the forest."

"Now all we have to do is find Donald and Goofy." Sheena smiles.

"I'm good." Riku replies coolly.

"Riku, come on. Donald's a married to his mission, but we need him! I'll talk with him and make him see reason."

"Are you actually taking his side?"

"No. I'm saying that I understand it. Yeah he was a bit of a jerk, but you have to understand that he and Goofy have a deep loyalty to their king. And finding Sora and Kairi wasn't part of the mission he gave them."

"Fine, you can try." Riku agrees and walks into the tent.

Something tells Sheena this is going to be a _long _journey. But at least now they've found Sora. With Riku as the Keyblade Wielder, and Sora on their side (not that Sheena ever doubted him.) there's no one to do maleficent dirty work. This journey just might go smoother then the game.

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is a bit of a longer chapter than usual, but don't get used to it. The chapters won't be this long very much. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Review please! I love getting them!**_

_**~Rosalia**_


End file.
